a week to change
by Angel Of Darkness1221
Summary: ok this is my second fanfic. ok overview. kid is emo, and lord death give soul a week to fix this or they both die. but what happens when black*star gets involved? rated T to be safe. I hope that was enought to get you to read it.
1. promises and lies?

**ok so this is my second fanfic... I still have no clue what im doing :P anyway, please forgive me for and grammatical mistakes... I really don't reread my fanfic's for errors, do please forgive me **

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

SOUL'S POV

"come on soul" black*star wined. God he's annoying me! "NO! im not going to hurt him!" yelled back. he wont stop bothering me. Hey self conscious can i punch him? " but why not? its not like you love him!" black*star shot back."i may not love him but he's my friend and im not hurting him!" i yelled, then i punched black*star in the face, and ran home to warn kid. yes i live with kid. I walked in the front door, and seen kid sitting in the corner on the floor in the dark. "shit" i heard him say to himself.

KID'S POV

i heard the door open. i turned my head to see who it was. and it was soul "shit" i murmured to myself. I tried to hide the knife and clean up the blood before soul had seen it. i wasn't fast enough. "do i need to get the bandages? "soul asked. "no i'l be fine" i said half lying, its not like i can tell him. hes only protecting me because my father is paying him to. "oh ok ill call stein then." soul said braking me from my thoughts. "NO!" i yelled. shit why did i do that?i suddenly felt warm arms around me. "kid?" he asked worriedly. "yea soul?" i replied calmly... ok maybe it wasn't so calmly. "you know im only trying to help, right?" he aske. "yea i know" i said when he lifted my head to look into his eyes. "i guess its time i told you..." he trained off. "Tell me what?" i asked leaning closer to him. he sighed " im not being paid by your father to protect you" what i cant belive this! "then why the hell did you tell me that!?" i nearly screamed." im sorry, i only told you that because i knew black*star was watching... i really care about you kid." soul finihed.i pulled him into a hug and started crying. "im ... so ...swrry!" i said between sobs "no its my fault, i should have told you sooner." he patted my head. " now do you need the band aids?" he said warmly "yes please" i replied.

SOUL'S POV

i got up to get the band aids. i hope kids going to be ok, i hate seeing him like this. it reminds me of when i first told him his father was paying me.

~FALSH BACK~

i came home like 6:30 like normal. I opened the door and seen kid sitting there on the sofa in the dark crying. i ran up to him. "kid are you ok?" i asked worriedly. he wiped the tears running from his eyes. "yea... i just watched a sad movie" he said weakly, but i could tell he was lying. "oh ok, do you want some pizza?" i asked trying not to sound scared. "yea sure" kid got up to go and change... well at least i think that's what he did. i started making the pizza when kid came down the stairs. "pizza will be ready the 20" i said hoping he would show some emotion, ever since i got home he had no emotion on his face. something caught my eye outside the window. is that black*star? damn if black*star's here then i can't tell kid how i really feel! damn it black*star why do you always ruined my life!? "uhh soul?" said interrupting my thoughts. "what.. oh sorry kid. what's up?" i asked trying not to seem mad. "the pizza's ready" kid said quickly. "oh sorry i was lost in thought" i chuckled lightly laughing at my own stupidity. the pizza was good for the most part . "why are you here?" kid asked. im worried now, does he not want me here? is he tired of me? is this his way of telling me to leave?! kid sensed my discomfort. "no like why are you always here when im sad? it seem like your only here to cheer me up." kid looked me in the eyes. shit im screwed. if i tell him i love him, black*star will hear and beat me for being gay. man i need to think of a reason. oh i got one! "your dad hired me to watch after you to make sure you didn't hurt yourself or anything like that." oh that was stupid. uhh now i have to talk to lord death. "uh ok" kid said. wait is he sad?!

~END FLASH BACK~

"ok here you go." i said and handed kid the band aids. aids... hehe, i wonder if 'bandaids' banned aids. hehe ok that was stupid and cheesy. "thanks soul" kid said and took the band aids. i hugged him , i couldn't help it. i had to he looked to insecure. aww kids blushing. ok get it together soul! " so do you need help with anything?

KID'S POV

"yea could you get the goz pads? the bandaids don't cover it all up." why does he have to be so kind to me? he's always here for me... i wonder if he l-likes me... no there so way he likes me! he likes maka! "soul?" shit why did i say that , now i have to make up something. "yea kid? oh and here you go" he handed me the goz pads. "can you help me wrap this?" i asked. ok that sounded stupid. man his hands are soft. w-what the hell is happening? everything's going black! "soul, what's happ..."

SOUL'S POV

" kid?...KID!" oh shit he passed out! i need to do something. ok i need to stop the bleeding. i take off my shirt and tie it tightly around kid's arm. ok good the blood flow is slowing down. man i never noticed how tan i am compared to kid... stop getting distracted soul! i should probably go to the academy to tell his father. ok off i go! NANANANANANANANANANA SOUL EATER! ok yep that's my new theme song.

~TIME LAP~

ok im finally here. ok i need to get to lord death. i run up to the death room. "lord death kid needs help!" i said... shit i forgot i dont have a shirt on. "whats happened to him? who did this to my little kiddo?" he asked "i thought you were protecting him!" he stated taking kid from my arms. im screwed! "i know sir... i got to home to late to stop him... lord death h-he did this to himself." he looked at me. i fidgeted nervously. "what do you me 'he did this to himself'?" he asked " sir, kid had been cutting himself for about a year now..." i hope he forgives kid. " oh i see." he said as he laid kid down on a table. "well ill take care of him" what's he going to do? man i hope kid will make it, i mean this is my fault in a way... i would probably kill myself if he died. maka wouldn't care, that bitch hates me. "ok you can go now." lord death said snapping me out of my thoughts.

~FALSHBACK~

"soul never leave alone with my father. i love him n' all but he has some twisted views on life. ok?" he asked. man he sounded nervous. "sure but... what do you ,mean twisted views on life?" i asked "i would rather not talk about that... just dont leave me alone with my father." he responded. "ok " i replied and smiled.

~END OF REALLY SHOT FLASH BACK~

" lord death, is it ok if i stay?" i hope he doesn't notice. "why would you want to do that?" i guess i have to tell him... " b-because i l-love kid" i said and looked down. " oh i see, well then you may stay" ok thank god. I smiled to myself. "thank you sir." i said happily. yay i get to stay with him! " so what are you going to do?" its a good think im calmed down a little. " im going to kill him."

**I hope you liked it, I wrote this about a month ago in a notebook I AWLAYS carry around and I mean always, everywhere I go I bring this notebook with me. so yesterday I finally had the motivation to type it :P **


	2. who's at the door?

**and im back yoohoo :DD anyways **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! **

* * *

" im going to kill him." WHAT!? did I hear him correctly?! he's going to kill kid? his own son?! "uh sir, could you repeat that, I don't think I heard you correctly. "I asked. "im going to kill him." oh god what have I gotten kid into? "BUT WHY!?" I yelled. " look I know it's hard for you to understand... but I'll explain anyways, kid cuts himself because his soul is in pain. so the only way to put him out of his misery, is it kill him." so that's what kid meant by ' my father has twisted views on life'." please lord death im begging you. let kid have another week, if he stops by then, then you don't kill him and you buy us a house, if he doesn't stop, the you can kill me." I sat down on my knees. " I don't understand you logic, if I kill you that would put his soul in more pain... but ill do it, but if he doesn't stop, you both die." shit what did I just get myself in to? " d-deal" now how the fuck am I suppose to get him to stop? "ok we should help kid now." man I hope kid's going to be ok. " there's no need for that. did you already forget?" he asked "forget what?" I replied. "he's a shinigami, he heals really fast..." oh yea I forgot about that. " he'll be fine in a minute are so" he continued. " oh and I almost forgot, don't tell kiddo about this." he finished. how the fuck am I suppose to keep this a secret?" uh sure." I said. " come over here soul, kid waking up."

KID'S POV

i-i cant belive it! my father tried to kill me again, thank god soul was here. i am kinda sad he said he loved me to save me though. other than that the only thing i heard was 'if he doesntstop you can kill me'. what does that mean? oh think god im wating up."h-hey father how did i get here?" i asked him "oh soul brought you here" he replied. " soul?" i turned my attention to soul. "what up kid?" he replied as if nothing happened...or so it seemed, but i could tell he was worried and freaking out inside. " where is your shirt?" i finally said. "check your arm." he replied. i looked down and his shirt was tied tight around my arm. damn i never noticed how toned soul was. " now i think we have some unfinished bussiness to take care of."he said when picking my up. god hes so warm! i could just SNUGGLE up to him. man i hope he doesnt notice the blush on my face. damn i just cant help myself i have to SUNGGLE up to him. " father, i will be back tomorrow to disucess some things with you." oh i feel weird trying to be serious when im SNUGGLED up to soul. " ok kiddo baiii" he said happily has if nothing happened.

NORMAL POV

soul carried kid out of the death room. " im sorry kid." soul finally said. kid could tell soul was trying to hold back tears." its ok soul... oh and jujst so you know cool guys dont cry." kid said trying to make soul feel better. soul chuckled and hugged kid again. " i guess your right." soul had grinning happily." soul?" kid asked worriedly " yea kiddo?" soul replied calmly " what did you and my father talk about? i heard something about ' if he doesnt stop stop you can kill me.' what was that about?" kid asked. soul visablilly tenced. " n-nothing. it d-doesnt madder." soul said nervously. " if course it madders! if someone is going to die, then it is my jobs as a sinigami and my father son to protect them!" kid was gwtting mad because his father and the one he loved was hidding something from him. and more importanltly, it had something to do with killing someone. " why do you cut yourself?" soul said trying to change the topic, and it worked... sorta , kid was really mad and did want to answer. " it helps me release the pain I keeped locked up in my heart." kid finally answered. " well what if instead of cutting you could talk to me?" soul said slowing down his speed. " its not the same, but i guess i could try it." soul smiles and hugged kid tight. " thank you ." soul said as they approached their house." hey kid what do you want for dinner?" soul asked opening the door. " hmm, rice ballsand sushi?" kid hated sushi but he knew soul liked it "kid i ment something YOU whant. you know me, ill eat anything." soul said lying kid down on the couch. soul was right, kid did know he would eat anything. "mac n' cheese" kid loved mack n' chesse, and so did soul so it was perfect. "ok it'll be ready in 10 minutes ok?" soul smiled he loved seeing kid all happy. "ok!" kid smiled . " oh kid, can you get me another shirt, and some pants?" kid chuckled at the request but nodded.

KID POV

i walked up to soul's room to get some clothes for him. i opened the door taking in the smell of his room. i never notised how nice it smelled, it kind of smelled like mint and pizza. i oped his drawer and pick up a pair of pants and a shirt. i niticed a peice of paper dtick out of his pants pocket . i pulled it out and read it.

I'm so sorry for what has happened, i really do love you.

It's taken me awhile to admit it to myself. i hope by the time

you find this, i have told you have i really feel.

but if not, please know i love you

~soul

thats it he loves maka. i layed the note down on his bed and headed downstaries. i handed his clothes to him. " here you go"

NORMAL POV ( ITS GOING TO STAY IN NORMAL POV FOR AWHILE)

soul slipped the shirt over his head, and looked at the pants. he realised these were the pants with the note in them. he searched franticaly looking for the note. he couldn't fine it. he cleared huis through" kid was there a peice a paper in these pants?" he asked. " yes there was, do you want me to go get it?" kid asked. " no its fine, just watch the food." soul said as he ran to his room. "shit" he murmered to himself when he seen the note laying open on his bed. " i hope he didnt read that." soul said picking up the note and headed down stairs. : hey kid did you read that note" he said after a awkward silence. " yes, and why would it matter? the note's for maka right? so why does it consern me?" he asked pouring the mac n' cheese into two bowls. soul froze at the question. " y-you think i l-love that bitch?" he studdered " why are you calling her a bitch?" kid asked confused. he obviously didnt pick up on soul's anger. kid lloked up to see soul clenching his fist and grinding his teeth. " soul im sorry i didnt mean to hurt you." kid could see tears forming in the corners of soul's eyes. "soul, pleas..." soul cut kid off "SHUT UP FOR 2 SECONDS SO I CAN THINK!" soul immedetly covered his mouth " kid im sorry, i didnt mean to yell." soul said. " no its fine, i shouldnt have read that letter." kid looked down. kid suddenly felt warm arms aroud him. " kid that l-letter was for y-you." soul managed to say. " oh... i see, now i think its time to eat." kid smiled and looked to soul then at the food. " ok ill get the food, you find something on T.V to watch." soul purred into kids ear. kid blushed but nodded, and walked to the couch to find something to watch. he flipped through channels and stopped when he got to BBCAMERICA, he loved watching doctor who and so did soul. and guess what was on... yup doctor who was on. (please forgive me, i LOVE doctor who just about as much as i love anime :3) Soul walked over to the couch and handed kid his food. soul sat down next to him and began to eat. they ate in silence for then most part, occasionally laughing or screaming at the show. " thank you soul." kid finally said. "hay theres no need to be thanking me, i just did what i had to do." soul smiles and kid chuckled. " we should get cleaned up." kid said. soul smiled and pulled kid up. " hey soul?" kid leaned closer to soul. " yea kiddo?" he kissed kid head snamed smiled. " can we dance here for awhile?" kid asked and a blush spread across his face. soul chuckled " of course we can, me little princess." soul smerked. kid puched soul lightly in the arm. " dont call me that." kid said quickley. soul opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. He pulled kid close and they started to dance there for what seemed like hours, they would had dance for another hour or so , if someone hadn't knocked on the door.

**who's at the door? you peoples should know :P review, follow, favorite... blah blah blah **


End file.
